officialwwefandomcom-20200214-history
No Mercy (2006)
No Mercy (2006) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on October 8, 2006, from the RBC Center in Raleigh, North Carolina and was a SmackDown! brand-exclusive event. The main event was a fatal four-way match for the World Heavyweight Championship between defending champion King Booker, Bobby Lashley, Batista, and Finlay, which Booker won after pinning Finlay. One of the predominant matches on the card was Mr. Kennedy versus The Undertaker, which Kennedy won after Undertaker was disqualified. Another primary match on the undercard was Rey Mysterio versus Chavo Guerrero in a Falls Count Anywhere match. Mysterio won the match by pinning Guerrero after a crossbody off a rail. Storylines The main feud heading into No Mercy was between World Heavyweight Champion King Booker, Bobby Lashley, Batista, and Finlay. At SummerSlam, the pay-per-view two months before No Mercy, Batista defeated King Booker by disqualification after Queen Sharmell interfered, meaning Booker retained the World Heavyweight Title. The next week on SmackDown!, Batista and Lashley faced King Booker's Court (Booker, Finlay, and William Regal) in a three-on-two handicap match. Booker's Court controlled most of the match, isolating Batista and Lashley from each other. Towards the end of the match, Lashley tagged in Batista, who pinned Booker for the win after a Spinebuster. Two weeks later, on the September 8 edition of SmackDown!, Batista faced Booker for the World Heavyweight Championship, which Booker won after Finlay interfered and hit Batista with a shillelagh. After the match, Finlay continued to attack Batista with the shillelagh and a steel chair. The next week on SmackDown!, Finlay began degrading Batista, saying he is probably hiding in a hole licking his wounds. As Finlay was about to continue, Lashley came out and said that only someone like him would jump Batista from behind. SmackDown! General Manager Theodore Long then scheduled Finlay to wrestle Lashley later that night to determine the number one contender to the World Heavyweight Championship at No Mercy. Lashley defeated Finlay and became number one contender after Finlay was disqualified for hitting him with a shillelagh. On the September 22 episode of SmackDown!, Lashley teamed up with Batista to take on Finlay and Regal. Midway through the match, Batista and Finlay brawled outside the ring and into the crowd, leaving Regal on his own against Lashley. Lashley gained the pinfall after hitting Regal with a Spear. Later that night, Batista was scheduled to wrestle Finlay at No Mercy. Two weeks later on the October 6 episode of SmackDown!, Booker faced off against Finlay and Batista faced off against Lashley, with both matches ending in a no-contest. This resulted in Theodore Long adding Finlay and Batista into the match, thus making it a Fatal Four-Way match between the four for the title at No Mercy. The other main match on the card was Mr. Kennedy versus The Undertaker. On the September 8 episode of SmackDown!, Kennedy informed General Manager Theodore Long that if John Cena came to SmackDown, he wanted a spot on Raw; Kennedy proclaimed that he had lost his interest in SmackDown as he had already defeated every top performer on the roster. Long subsequently booked Kennedy for No Mercy against an opponent he had never faced, who turned out to be The Undertaker. On the September 29 edition of SmackDown, Kennedy presented a tribute to the Undertaker and tried to get out of the match. However, the Undertaker made his presence known to Kennedy, as he informed him, "I show no mercy, and you will rest in peace". Kennedy attempted to strike the Undertaker with his microphone, which suddenly blew up in Kennedy's hand. The most personal feud was between Rey Mysterio and Chavo Guerrero. This feud started when Guerrero cost Mysterio the World championship at The Great American Bash, claiming that he was "a leech living off the blood of the Guerrero name." Guerrero and Mysterio feuded for weeks, including a match at SummerSlam, where Vickie Guerrero accidentally cost Mysterio the match by knocking him off the top rope. The next week on SmackDown!, Vickie turned on Mysterio and sided with Guerrero, becoming his new "business manager". Aftermath At Cyber Sunday, King Booker successfully defended the World Heavyweight Championship in the "Champion Of Champions" match, where he defeated both the ECW Champion, The Big Show and the WWE Champion, John Cena. Booker kept the title until Survivor Series, where he dropped it to Batista. Mr. Kennedy and The Undertaker continued to feud, including a First Blood match at Survivor Series, which Kennedy won after MVP hit the Undertaker with a steel chair, and a Last Ride match at Armageddon, which the Undertaker won. Kennedy also lost his United States Championship to Chris Benoit. MVP began a feud with the Undertaker's on-screen half-brother Kane. Chavo Guerrero challenged Rey Mysterio to an "I Quit" match, which he won, after assaulting Mysterio's knee, kayfabe injuring it. Mysterio took time off from wrestling, and Guerrero began feuding with Benoit after Benoit confronted him over his treatment of Mysterio. Benoit retained his United States Championship against Guerrero at Survivor Series. Matt Hardy reformed the Hardy's tag team with his brother Jeff, and began a feud with MNM, (Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury), which included a ladder match at Armageddon, in which Paul London and Brian Kendrick were also involved. London and Kendrick had been feuding with Dave Taylor and William Regal up to Armageddon. Gregory Helms, meanwhile, feuded with Jimmy Wang Yang over his Cruiserweight title. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * No Mercy Category:No Mercy Category:2006 Pay-Per-View Events Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events